Date
by 8ounce
Summary: A gala on the weekend finds Oliver Queen without a date. Let me know what you think.


"Hey, Felicity, I – "

"—Yes, the safe houses of all the drug lord's associates. I have them. All six of them." The blonde spun in her desk chair, smiling knowingly at the archer.

"No. I mean, thank you. But that's not what I wanted to ask you." Oliver's brow furrowed, as he stripped off his equipment and changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans with his back towards the IT expert. He paused for a moment, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, before taking a reassuring breath.

"Oliver...what is it?" Felicity asked gently, walking slowly to stand in front of him. She peered, concernedly, into the billionaire's eyes.

"There's a thing. This weekend. And I need to..." His voice trailed off. "Never mind. It would be cruel to take away your weekend."

"I'd love to spend the weekend with you. I mean, not spend the weekend _with_ you, but like...whatever you were saying. I mean, I don't really mind. Like...what you were trying to say. I don't mind. Really." Felicity took a deep breath, looking towards the skies. "3...2...1..." She startled as Oliver placed a hand softly on her forearm.

"There's a gala this weekend. To fundraise for new equipment for the children's hospital. And I need a date. I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Yes." Felicity stated, grinning.

"That's it? No long story about dresses or how something you said was wrong?" Oliver teased, smiling back at her.

"Nope. That's it." The blonde smiled as she returned to her workstation.

"I'll pick you up at 8, then." The billionaire placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to reassure her.

"That would be great. See you then." Felicity said absentmindedly, already tapping away at the keys.

* * *

She could hear the rumble of his expensive sports car before she even heard the doorbell. She smoothed invisible wrinkles nervously as she waited for Oliver to make his way to her front door. Felicity checked her lipstick in the hall mirror, making sure there was nothing in her teeth, checking her hair. Still, she jumped a little as the doorbell rang. She took a steadying breath before making her way to let her date for the evening in. _Date,_ she thought. _Oliver Queen is my date for the evening._ She could almost _feel_ her insides starting to melt.

"Hi." She said breathlessly as she took in her boss. Crisp, sharp white contrasted with a black suit jacket and bow tie, drawing attention to broad shoulders and trim waist. "You look...wow. I..."

"I think that's my line." Oliver felt a smile slide across his face. "You look gorgeous. I...wow, Felicity." He walked into her apartment as he waited for her to tug on her shoes. He offered her his arm as she balanced on one heel to pull the other one on. He handed Felicity her clutch. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Definitely ready to go." She winced internally at her own rambling, but Oliver smiled as he handed her into his car.

"You certainly do look beautiful tonight, Felicity Smoak." He murmured as he started his car.

* * *

"Wow. I am _so_ out of my comfort zone here." She winced as she and Oliver walked away from yet another of his company's associates.

"You're fine. Don't worry about anybody else." Oliver smiled down at her, his hand on the small of her back as they mingled with the other guests. Felicity felt herself start to blush at the compliment. She took a sip of the wine in her hand, sighing.

"It'll probably be another twenty years before I have wine like this again." She closed her eyes, savouring the rich taste on her tongue. The billionaire felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her expression. His breath caught in his throat. She was simply exquisite. "Oliver?"

"Yes. Yes. The wine is excellent." He cleared his throat, his voice suddenly becoming a little hoarse.

"Are you okay?" She gave him a strange look.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." He shot her a reassuring smile.

"Oliver!" Moira exclaimed as she walked towards her son. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Hi, mom." He smiled, never taking his hand off Felicity's back. "I promised I'd be here. Date or no date."

"It seems you did manage. With a date, no less." The matriarch smiled warmly, extending her hand to the blonde. "Moira Queen. Splendid to meet you."

"Hi. Um...Felicity Smoak. I'm so...honoured to finally meet you. I've heard so much from Oliver." The IT expert extended her hand hesitantly.

"Well, I must say, it's nice to see you happy, Oliver." Moira looked pointedly at her son. "About time."

"Mom, no. She and I are just – "

"—Friends? It's okay, Oliver, no need to lie to your own mother. Honestly. Anyway, I need to go talk to some potential investors. I'll see you both at home." With a wave, she strode away.

"Your mom. She just...Oliver..." Felicity stammered, panicking.

"It's okay. We can set her straight at home tonight." He rubbed soothing circles on her back, which did nothing for Felicity's skyrocketing pulse. "For now, let's dance." He smiled, leading her to the floor.

* * *

"I had so much fun." The blonde giggled, as they stumbled into the foyer of the Queen residence.

"So did I. Remind me to do this with you more often." Oliver chuckled, the laughter tumbling, carefree from his mouth. He could barely remember the last time he had laughed with a date, let alone completely forgotten about his responsibilities. Felicity had that effect on him, he supposed. "Coffee?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm a little tipsy, I think." She laughed, still clutching his arm as they walked into the kitchen. Oliver handed her onto a stool as he pulled down a can of coffee, starting the machine. He leaned on the counter across from his IT expert. _Wait, what? Felicity doesn't belong to me._ He thought, catching himself.

"So." Oliver smiled, peering into her eyes.

"So." Felicity echoed, smiling as he made his way around the kitchen island.

"I had a good time tonight." He stood in front of her, trapping her between his arms against the counter. Felicity, to her credit, didn't back down.

"So did I." She said, grinning teasingly. She leaned on her elbows, against the granite, looking up at him.

"We should..." He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. "Do this again..." His voice trailed off as Felicity's hands made their way to frame his face. He closed his eyes.

"Mmhm. I agree." She laughed softly, touching her forehead to his. He leaned in to touch his lips gently to hers, leaning back and doing it again, and again.

"I've waited so long." He smiled, his words punctuated with soft kisses.

"Well, don't stop now." She chuckled as he leaned back to look at her. He laughed, and tugged at her hand as she slid off the stool, and he dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Morning." Oliver mumbled against blonde hair, hand stroking against warm, soft skin. He chuckled a little as Felicity groaned and buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck. She shuffled closer to him as he pulled his duvet higher up so she wouldn't catch a chill. She groaned even louder as her phone started ringing obnoxiously on his nightstand.

"Make it go away." She mumbled unintelligibly against his neck as she wrapped her arms more securely across his midsection. He stroked a hand through her long hair.

"I can't." He laughed, albeit a little hoarsely from sleep. He kissed her forehead gently to wake her up. She finally peeked her head up from its resting place and cracked one eye open. She rested her head on stacked hands on top of his chest.

"You're useless." She levelled him with a piercing, blue stare.

"That's not what you said last night." He teased, pecking her lips. She gasped, as she pulled away.

"You did _not_ just..." She narrowed her eyes at him as she fumbled with her phone. "Felicity Smoak. Yes, I'm..."She stopped abruptly as Oliver began kissing her neck, pushing her down on her back. "Yes, I'm okay. Yes I'm...fine." Her voice became hoarse as she felt him kiss behind her ear. She let out a little moan. "Yes...I'm running a little...behind..." She gasped as he made his way back down her neck. "No, maybe you're right. Yes, I should take a sick day today. Okaythankyoubye." She rushed out the words, hanging up a throwing her phone onto the nightstand as she felt her bones melt into the mattress under her.

"Sick today, Miss Smoak?" Oliver grinned teasingly, pinning her wrists on the pillow above her head. She looked up, dazed.

"Hmm?" She blinked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her once again.


End file.
